


Oh Those Demented Dementors

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: All Hail Queen Rowling, Clay is a butt, Happy reads HP, Harry Potter References, Juice is a little shit, Mild Language, Opie lives, So I left him out, happy happy happy, suggestions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: Happy lets slip that he has a hobby besides motorcycles and torture. Juice is a little shit.





	Oh Those Demented Dementors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694601) by [LeenaMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy). 



> My first ever SoA fic! :D

“So we all agree, tomorrow night, we go press this guy to back off,” Jax declared, assent rising from all of the guys. “Hap, you ok with being the lead on this?”

“Yes I am,” Hap grinned, gleefully.

“All right, tomorrow it is, then.” Jax slammed the gavel down. Lately they’d had some complaints from the croweaters about a local bar owner that had been giving them beef at their places of work, so Jax and the guys had volunteered to “handle” the situation. The room was filled with laughter and jokes as they all put in their own opinions on the best way to intimidate the bar owner, each scenario more and more outrageous than the last, but all of them involving a healthy amount of pain.

“Poor bastard isn’t gonna know what hit ‘em,” Tig laughed, stubbing out his cigarette. “Happy’s gonna be this guy’s worst fucking nightmare, come to life!”

“Yea, but he’ll always have a ‘Happy memory’,” Kozik added, slapping Happy on the back.

“He’s gonna be like those demented things from that movie,” Bobby laughed.

“Dementors,” a raspy voice suddenly corrected.

All the guys stopped talking at once and swiveled around to look at Happy. Typically, Happy’s face didn’t convey much in the way of emotions besides anger and happiness, but this time, his brothers could see a hint of surprise in the killer’s eyes at what he’d just said. He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze down to his own cigarette, hanging between his fingers before taking a decent drag.

Everyone’s gaze flicked to Juice now, their own personal resident nerd, who was grinning maliciously from ear to ear.

“Hey, Hap, how do you know what dementors are?”

Happy suddenly fixed his gaze on Juice, eyes narrowed.

“None of your goddamned business.” But Juice didn’t want to seem to let it go that easily.

“No, no, no, man,” the younger member teased. He leaned forward in his seat and jabbed a finger in the Tacoma Killer’s direction, shit eating grin still plastered on his face. “Either you’ve _watched_ the Harry Potter movies—”

“Juicey-boy,” Chibs tried to interrupt, Happy’s gaze turning absolutely murderous.

“Or you’ve _read_ them!”

Happy clenched his jaw, hard, and kept glaring murderously at Juice.

“Didn’t know you were such a book-worm, Hap,” Juice laughed, loudly. “Hell, I didn’t know you had hobbies besides killing things! So, which ones have you read? I bet you’re a Goblet of Fire kind of guy, aren’t you?”

“Juice…” Jax warned.

“Nah, gotta be Half Blood Prince. Aww; is Bellatrix your favorite character?! She’s fucking nuts, just like—”

Happy got up so fast, his seat toppled backwards onto the floor in his haste. He slammed his hands down onto the table and honest to god _snarled_ at the Puerto Rican across from him.

“One. More. Word,” he growled, “And I’m gonna be getting a new smiley tat tonight.”

Juice’s face paled dramatically; somehow, he’d managed to forget just _which_ of his brother’s he’d been teasing. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the next move, before Juice’s eyes darted to the door. He tilted his head, pretending to hear someone calling for him outside.

“Oh, what’s that, Gemma? Yea, I’ll be right there!” He yelled, unconvincingly. “Well, Gemma needs me to…k, bye!” He scrambled out the door like his ass was on fire; a possible feat, if Hap’s stare had been any harder.

As soon as the door closed shut, all the guys started roaring in laughter.

“I though’ he was gonna piss his pants!” Chibs choked, slapping his hand on the table.

“Pretty sure he won’t be spending the night around here for a while,” Opie added. “Not until he knows Happy won’t kill him in his sleep!”

“Ok, man, I have _got_ to know,” Jax said, wiping tears from his eyes. “Since when are you a Harry Potter fan?”

Hap hauled his chair back up and sat back down, lighting a new cigarette to stall just a bit.

“When Ma got really bad a few years back, reading to her helped make her feel better. Found a copy of the Chamber of Secrets in the visitors lounge. She loved it so much; we kind of made it our thing. I read them every year.”

“Aww, Hap,” Tig joked, breaking the tension as he clutched his chest, “That’s so sweet. It’s almost like you have a heart!”

“Hey, Asshole,” Hap growled, but with a smile this time. “Keep up your shit, and I still might get that new smiley after all.”

Tigger held his hands up in surrender as they all laughed together, joking about how badly Juice may have soiled himself, and what else they could possibly do to make the kid shit himself before the day was up.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [here](http://ilikechocolatemilkh.tumblr.com/post/159851773222/oh-those-demented-dementors).


End file.
